The Spicy Taco Rampage
by Yoshizilla-Princess
Summary: When poor Elvira tries some of Waluigi's spicy tacos for her saken, her mouth started burn and her stomach started to hurt, with realizing Waluigi had tricked her much to her in pain. Let's hope Elvira will be suffering pain.
1. Chapter 1

_**The Spicy Taco Rampage**_

By Yoshizilla-Princess

Yoshizilla-Princess: Thanks to "Waluigi's Taco Stand" by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus being a huge success, I decided to make this. Actually you might find some stuff here to be very familiar. Heh heh heh...I mean, enjoy to your hearts content! Yeah.

* * *

Elvira made her way to Waluigi's Taco Stand, listening her MP3 player as she hummed along the song, popping in front of Waluigi, much to his annoyance as he finished his new batch of tacos.

"What do you want?" Waluigi stated impatiently. "If Yoshizilla-Princess had requested you to come here again, I'll-"

Elvira nodded her head, holding her hands together before taking out some silver Pico coins out of her bat-wing backpack, placing them on the counter. "Sure! Didn't you except that I actually came back, didn't you?" Elvira stated, dancing about while she was listening music to her MP3 player.

Waluigi scoffed as he narrowed his eyes at Elvira. "No! Besides, I can't hear you chatting about crap if you don't take your earphones out, instead of shouting as loud as your dumb music!"

Elvira stopped dancing to her music in her MP3, taking her earphones off, looking at Waluigi. "Sorry, mister! What did you say?"

Waluigi growled in annoyance as he face palmed himself. "I said I didn't except you to come to my taco stand, and besides, I can't hear you chatting about crap if you don't take your earphones out, instead of shouting as loud as your dumb music!" Waluigi remarked as he banged his fist on the counter.

When Elvira have heard this, she glared at Waluigi as she leaned over against the counter. "Hey! My music is not dumb, my music is got really massive hits on my MP3 player!"

Waluigi crossed his arms in annoyance. "Yeah, whatever. Now what do you want?"

Elvira noticed the batch of spicy tacos. "Hey, aren't they spicy?" Elvira asked.

Waluigi simply grinned as he took the silver coins, excepting them, as he gave a spicy taco to Elvira. "Why not? I put the extra spice powered on each of them, you know. Heh heh heh..."

Elvira except a spicy taco, staring at the couple of seconds before taking a nibble of it, with Waluigi grinning as he rubbed his hands together.

Elvira's eyes lit up. "Hey, not bad! Who would knew those tacos can be delicious?"

Waluigi rolled his eyes, grinning as he placed Elvira's change on the counter, as Elvira took her change and put it back in backpack. "Well, well, well. It's looks like that I have tricked you." Waluigi said, grinning at Elvira.

Elvira's eyes widened in shock. "You have?!"

Waluigi nodded. "Yeah, you pink-haired manic! You look at your mouth, now!"

Elvira panted as she fanned her mouth, as she faced Waluigi. "I am looking at my mouth, now! I can't believe that-"

Suddenly, Elvira's stomach grumbled, as she was still fanning her mouth with her left, while the other on her grumbling stomach, with Waluigi laughing his head off.

Elvira groaned in pain as she held her stomach with both of her hands, doubling over. "Ugh, you've got to far this time...!" Elvira shouted while groaning as she felt more pain in her stomach, while fanning her mouth with her left hand. "What was in that spicy taco you gave me...?"

Waluigi smirked as he folded his arms. "I'm glad that you've liked it. Spicy fire, get desire." Waluigi slyly rhymed, still grinning at Elvira.

Elvira glared at Waluigi, banging her fist on counter, still feeling pain in her stomach, groaning. "This is all your fault! I never wanna eat another spicy taco of yours again, mister!" she yelled as she slapped Waluigi across the face, causing Waluigi to faint on the ground, with Elvira running about Seaside Hill, making her way to Lilligant's Lemonade Stand.


	2. Chapter 2

Elvira made her way to Lilligant's Lemonade Stand, fanning her mouth as she ran towards to Lilligant and Whimsicott. "Hey Plant Princess! One lemonade please! And please, hurry!"

Lilligant turned around and faced Elvira, gasping as she did. "Oh my, I guess you are the real Elvira after all!"

Elvira panted as she fanned her mouth with her left hand, and her right hand on her grumbling stomach. "Yes, I'm the real Elvira after all! And one of those spicy tacos I had from that taco stand are hurting my mouth and my stomach! It really burns! I really need something to drink like lemonade to wash them down and extinguish my poor mouth, quickly!"

Lilligant quickly took the pitcher and poured some lemonade into the glass and gave it Elvira, which Elvira quickly took and sipped it down, before burping loudly as she sighed in relief.

"Phew, thanks! I feel much better now!" Elvira thanked, placing several of silver Pico coins on the counter. "And here's your payment!"

Lilligant accepted the silver Pico coins. "Thanks! This means you _ARE_ a real Elvira after all!"

Elvira's eyes winded in shock, gasping as she farted loudly, which had puffed her sweatpants as she placed her hands on her butt, blushing in embarrassment. "Oh gosh! Where's the ladies restroom?"

Lilligant pointed to the nearby port-a-potty. "Over there, of course!"

"Thank you, Madame!" Elvira thanked as she held her grumbling stomach, quickly running towards the port-a-totty, closing the door before pulling her sweatpants and knickers down, as she sat on the toilet seat, loud farts and groaning noises being heard from outside.

"Wow. Some people just can't help themselves. "Whimsicott stated, being next to Lilligant.

Lilligant placed her right leaf on her chin. "Guess not. Especially they are the real them."


	3. Chapter 3

A few minutes later, Elvira flushed the toilet came out of the port-a-totty, which was nearby at Lilligant's Lemonade Stand, moaning weakly as she grasped her hand on her stomach, which was started to hurt like hell from that spicy taco she just had.

Elvira fanned her mouth one last time and it felt like it cool down completely. "Phew, I'm so much cooled down..." she then groaned, still feeling pain her stomach as it was still grumbling, as she placed her hands on it, bending over a bit. "But my poor tummy is still hurting, ugh, the pain..."

Suddenly, Gaby appeared out of nowhere. "Hi, Elvira! I just want you to tell you that I- Hey, what's wrong? Are you OK?" she then asked, feeling surprised in alarm, seeing Elvira is in a lot of pain.

Elvira tilted her head slightly at Gaby, moaning weakly, as her stomach felt more pain. "Oh, Gaby... I don't feel so good..."

Gaby rubbed her chin, and then she pointed at Elvira in a really strange manner at some point, realizing what she had been eaten. "Oh, I get it. It's one of those spicy you've ate. Earlier, I ate some of the spicy tacos and my stomach felt absolutely crazy!"

Elvira's stomach then grumbled, making her groan even louder as she clutched her stomach as it felt even more pain, as Elvira fell into her knees, with Gaby placing her right hand on her shoulder.

"Oh, Elvira, sometime I get a tummy ache from eating spicy foods. We have gotta be careful what we're eating, OK?" Gaby asked, patted Elvira on the right shoulder, with Elvira nodding her head in agreement.


	4. Chapter 4

Elly the Mii ran up to Elvira and Gaby, panting as she was gasping for breath.

"Elly the Mii? Is that your name?" Gaby asked.

Elly the Mii nodded her head. "Oh yes! And I have some good news! Waluigi has quit his taco business, and he is going somewhere familiar."

Elvira sighed as she folded her arms. "Well, thank goodness for that." she commented. "Because I never wanna try another taco of his again. Why would you want some tacos from that mister anyway?"

"Oh no, I'm not here for tacos." Elly the Mii remarked, bending over and proudly releasing a loud poot, which her skirt has been lifted up by her bad gas as Elly the Mii as she sighed of relief. "I'm totally gassy already."

Then, out of nowhere, Elvira's stomach grumbled even more louder than before, placing her hands on her grumbling belly, before farting loudly as her sweatpants felt tighter as Elvira gasped, blushing in embarrassment, as she placed her hands on her butt, with Gaby and Elly the Mii chuckling as they looked at her.

"Whoops! Excuse me!" Elvira apologized, feeling silly with her farting fetish as she farted loudly again.

"Whoa, all those spicy tacos!" Gaby remarked as she placed her hand Elvira's shoulder, before farting louder than Elvira, her grey shorts puffing up, blushing in embarrassment. "Oops! I didn't see that one coming..." Gaby sighed as she rubbed her gassy stomach before farting loudly again.

Then afterwards the girls laughed. Everyone has a really good time!

**THE END**


	5. Bonus Chapter

Yoshizilla-Princess: YAY! 'Waluigi's Taco Stand' is finally back! I'm so happy, I could add a bonus chapter! What do you all think?!

* * *

Gaby, Elvira and Mii Elly were wondering about Seaside Hill together, when they saw Waluigi in his reopened taco stand.

"Oh my gosh! He's back!" Mii Elly exclaimed in glee as she let out a loud fart in each bounce.

"Oh, hell no!" Elvira yelled, stamping her feet at Waluigi, with her hands on her hips.

Waluigi smirked, eyeing at Gaby, Elvira and Mii Elly as he laughed evilly. "That's right, I'm back baby! Even though the fanfic hasn't been updated in just a lone month, I haven't actually been around here for a year! Time travel does stuff to you, ladies!"

Gaby and Elvira both sighed in annoyance, with Mii Elly running towards Waluigi's Taco Stand.

"I knew that this would happened." Elvira complained, placing her hands on her hips. "I never wanna try another taco again!"

Gaby nodded. "Me neither. Let's go, Elvira."

And so, Elvira and Gaby walked away in silence, heading back to Rainbow City while Mii Elly was ordering a taco.

**THE REAL END**

* * *

Yoshizilla-Princess: I actually can't believe that 'Waluigi's Taco Stand' is finally back! Thank you ever so much, Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus!


End file.
